I Am Your King
by Darth Kieduss the Wise
Summary: Now that Lucifer has returned to the throne, he has to punish a very disobedient demon. Post S4E10 Who's da New King of Hell?


**Bit of a mixture of _Supernatural_ and _Lucifer. _To be honest, I could count only four abilities of Lucifer Morningstar, (flight, resurrection, immortality and that "What is it you truly desire" jazz). I know for damn sure the _Supernatural _Lucifer would wipe the floor with Tom Ellis' Lucifer. Sorry not sorry. I love em both but _Supernatural _Luci is more powerful.**

The King was back. Although it was more because he had no choice and to avoid a demon uprising and to protect his nephew, he was back. He had many things to do. Being the King of Hell wasn't all fun and games. But first, he had one thing on his mind. Lucifer put down the glass of wine at his throne. Rising, he extended his wings, stretching out enough to where they could fully engulf a human. Without his wings moving an inch, he slowly floated off his throne. A few seconds later, he was on the ground.

"Azazel," Lucifer called, sheathing his wings.

The janitor-looking demon came forward, bowing before his Lord. "Yes, mi'lord?"

"Bring me that disobedient pestilent, traitorous, cow hearted, yeasty codpiece named Dromos to me," Lucifer demanded, then raised a finger. "In one piece. I wish to hold him personally responsible for his failures."

Azazel brought a fist to his chest in salute and bowed. "As you wish, my lord."

Flashing yellow eyes, Azazel and his two brother and one sister demons went off to find Dromos. Hell was a vast and spacious place, but it wasn't hard to find him. Dagon, who was once worshiped by the Amorites as a fertility god during the reign of King Saul back in the old Testament days, came back. Bowing her head, she announced.

"My good king, we found him."

"Well, what the bloody hell are you waiting for?" Lucifer impatiently barked. "I have patience, but only so much, Dagon. Bring him forward."

Lead by Azazel came Dromos, restrained by Ramiel and Asmodeus.

"Thank you, my good _obedient _servants," Lucifer said. He waved a hand in dismissal. The obedient demons didn't leave, but they let go of their captive. Dromos looked at Ramiel and Asmodeus. Lucifer could sense what he was thinking.

_Dicks._

"Dromos, Dromos, Dromos. Let me tell you something. I have a lot of forgiveness in me. Trust me, I've had multiple people acting shoot me and ruin really great suits. You know how much my suits cost back on Earth? They cost a fortune."

Dromos said nothing. His eyes never broke contact with his masters'.

"But you... you pompous inbred swine... You tried to use my nephew. MY FAMILY."

Lucifer's eyes flared red, fire literally burning from his eye sockets. The Asmodeus, Ramiel, Dagon and Azazel backpedaled, also bowing their heads. Lucifer ignored them.

"Dromos," Lucifer said, taking a few steps forward. "You remember what I told you back at the Lux?"

A snap of Lucifer's fingers brought forth a replay of such words.

_You're lucky I have incinerated you already for disobeying my orders. No more possessions._

"I remember, my king."

"Apparently, you didn't," Lucifer hissed. "You remember the words but you didn't learn the lesson. The words went in one ear and out the other. And for that, you must be punished... for a final time."

Dromos knew what that meant.

"Eight ball, corner pocket." Lucifer swiftly waved his hand. Dromos found himself flying through the air. Screaming, he flailed his arms like a newborn bird trying to learn to fly. He slammed his face into sharp rocks. Demon blood spewed out of holes in Dromos' chest and face. He coughed out some teeth.

"My lord, I beg you, have mercy!" Dromos begged, crawling to his knees "I only acted in Hell's interest!"

Lucifer rolled his eyes. Screeching speeches and super-heated rhetoric were Amenadiel's departments. Sometimes action was a far more effective message. Lucifer raised his hand, commanding his power to coil around Dromos' throat. Despite the fact that they were in hell and had no need for oxygen, Dromos actually began to choke. Such was the power of Lucifer Morningstar. Dromos' face began to go gray. Lucifer unleashed a telekinetic surge that sent Dromos crashing into more rocks. With a piercing sound, the rock cracked. Dromos was slammed multiple times into the rock, as if with the force of a small meteor. Bones snapped, flesh ripped, farts unleashed. Some demons damn near felt sorry for Dromos.

The humiliated demon found himself flying towards Lucifer. Dromos thought this was it. But it wasn't over. Lucifer's outstretched hand caught Dromos' throat and squeezed ever so tightly.

"You threatened to use my nephew," Lucifer growled. "You served me well. But I'm afraid I'm out of forgiveness for you."

"My lord-" Dromos gurgled. "Please, I-!"

"NO!" Lucifer screamed. "YOU WILL BE SILENT! _FOREVER._"

Lucifer's right arm began to glow red and orange, starting from the elbow. It crept further and further forward until it reached Dromos. Dromos let out a scream so loud that Azazel and the other demons had to look away.

"You are inept," Lucifer howled. "And ineptitude is of no service to me or Hell!"

Lucifer raised his left hand, gather a hell-ton of energy and thrusted his fist through Dromos' chest, sticking out through his back. Blood and guts spewed all over Azazel. Dagon laughed till Azazel off hand, back handed her.

The fire reached Dromos. Never had he felt more pain then right now. The flares crawled up his face and back. His entire body was reduced to molten lava. With a final cry, Dromos was at last no more.

Lucifer's eyes shown bright red. Azazel, Asmodeus, Ramiel and Dagon bowed their heads before their lord.

"Azazel," Lucifer beckoned. "As for Squee, just put him on the torture rack."

Azazel thumped his chest with his hand. "As you wish, my lord."

Lucifer flexed his arms. Two beautiful wing wings appeared.

Lucifer's Wings alone were a sight to behold. Angelic appendages, a sign of absolute power and might, of divine authority over all else. Born white, unscathed. Crisp, clean, like snow. Soft and smooth like satin. Unfolding into the heavenly glow, basking in the holy light. Innocent and elegant, fresh and mature all at once.

Lucifer's wings launched him to the top of his throne. He landed on the step before his throne with the shockwave of a huge ANFO truck bomb. Demons throughout hell groaned as the wave sent pain like a thousand knives through them.

"Let Dromos be a lesson to all of you!" Lucifer bellowed, his voice echoed throughout even the deepest pit of hell. "You can insult me, burn my house or steal my car. I won't mind. Hell, drink my liquor from an old fruit jar. Life is boring without some fun or divergence from patterns. But DISOBEY me...and you will wish your mother Lilith had _NEVER _been born. I AM YOUR KING."

Every demon in hell bowed before their restored king.

"LONG LIVE THE KING!" Azazel shouted.

"LONG LIVE THE KING!" the others conjoined.

**Long live the king indeed. Season 5 coming out.**


End file.
